Super Woman
by Marinaas
Summary: Por aquele olhar encantador, gestos solidários e amor irreparável, Robin definitivamente era uma super mulher.


**Disclaimer**: One Piece não é meu. Mas acho que o Law é de todas.

**Rated**: K

**Avisos**: Essa fanfic é minha primeira Frobin e a segunda do site. Então, suponhamos que podemos encontrar personalidades diferentes do normal. Mas mereço um desconto por ser minha primeira fic!

Ao longo da história vocês encontrarão frases repetitivas, que utilizei apenas para dar ênfase no sentimento dele pela arqueóloga linda. O _''super''_ destacado, é para dar um ênfase naquela voz barulhenta do Franky. Confesso que gostei muito de escrevê-la, principalmente a parte do título. Espero que dê para entendê-la e que agrade a todos!

Então, boa leitura!

* * *

**Super Woman**

Franky despertou preguiçosamente sentindo seu estômago revirar e sua garganta tão seca que poderia ser equiparada ao deserto de Alabasta. Sua boca salivou ao idealizar uma garrafa embaçada de cola, denotando a gelidez da mesma. Por fim, decidiu tomar uma atitude: acabar com o estoque de cola da geladeira de Sanji! Momentaneamente cogitou em praticar sua higiene matinal, mas, afinal, quem liga para anseios irrelevantes quando se tem o congelador repleto de garrafas de cola aguardando para serem degustadas?

Rumou a cozinha, posicionando-se defronte a geladeira, retirando desta garrafas extremamente geladas, exatamente como havia idealizado. Ao mirar hipnotizado o líquido contido no recipiente, suas pernas puseram-se a tremelicar inconstantemente, seu coração começou a pulsar freneticamente e seus olhos cintilavam equiparadamente aos de Nami quando roubara algum tesouro a sua vista.

Era raridade essas sensações se manifestarem em seu corpo metálico. Isso ocorria apenas quando estava pronto para degustar sua amada cola. A emoção tomou por completo sua mente, quando sentiu o líquido adocicado e gélido lhe percorrer a garganta, despertando uma disposição e robustez pelo trajeto percorrido. Bebericava o líquido em pequenos goles, como estivesse fazendo aquilo pela primeira vez na vida.

Agora Franky encontrava-se pronto para praticar sua dancinha exacerbada e começar seu dia da melhor forma. Esvaziou outra meia dúzia de garrafas, agarrou a que havia restado, e se dirigiu ao convés a fim de admirar o sol que nascia refletindo sua luz no oceano, fazendo o mesmo cintilar.

Chegando no lugar almejado, deparou-se com uma figura misteriosa assentada sobre a cadeira de praia, lendo entretidamente algum livro antigo: Nico Robin.

Sentiu suas pernas tremelicarem inconstantemente, seu coração pulsar freneticamente e seus olhos cintilarem equiparadamente aos de Nami quando roubara algum tesouro a sua vista. - _ele já havia sentindo essas estranhas sensações anteriormente._ Questionou-se o motivo desses abalos lhe tomarem apenas por fitar aquela mulher.

Permitiu-se contemplá-la por alguns instantes. Era incrível a forma que luz solar batia em seu corpo, fazendo sua pele esbranquiçada e convidativa reluzir. Seus olhos azulados cintilantes tal como o oceano que percorria, era praticamente um convite para ele. Exalavam sensualidade, mistério, aparentavam omitir algum segredo que o instigava de forma sem igual.

O olhar daquela mulher era como um oceano de mistérios e ele apenas desejava ser submergido por este.

Como ele almejava descobrir todos os enigmas que ela obtinha! Era uma mulher fascinante aos olhos do ciborgue.

Ao aproximar-se da arqueóloga, não planejou ao menos como abordá-la. Não era um homem de trejeitos. Decerto, ele compreendia que Robin era uma mulher de classe que resvalava perspicácia, e o ideal seria portar-se com mais anseio, caso desejasse descobrir a fórmula daquele olhar enigmático que ela exalava.

_''Bobagem!''_ pensou finalmente.

Afinal, ninguém detinha mais classe que ele! Ninguém dançava com tanta perfeição e perversão que Franky. Seu cabelo estava SUPER na moda e as mulheres se derretiam por isso. Impossível que Nico Robin resistisse aos seus encantos.

- Nico Robin! - chamou sentando-se ao lado dela, bebericando um gole de sua cola no processo.

- Franky. - respondeu suavemente, lançando um sorriso gentil ao ciborgue. - Vejo que acordou disposto hoje.

- Estou mais SUPER que nunca! - berrou estridentemente, unindo seus bracos, obtendo formada neste, sua estilosa estrela azulada.

Robin gargalhou baixinho com o gesto costumeiro. Aliás, ela sempre se pegava sorrindo com os ''ataques'' do azulado.

- Posso? - perguntou educadamente, apontando para a garrafa quase vazia nas mãos do ciborgue, o qual cedeu rapidamente ao pedido dela. Entregou o precioso restante de líquido no recipiente, contemplando-a sorrir como agradecimento. Depositou o gargalho em sua boca, derramando o líquido no processo.

Franky não detinha o hábito de notar outras pessoas, pois ele mesmo se considerava SUPER demais. Porém, a mulher ao seu lado fora esculpida exatamente para ser examinada. Ele não conseguia direcionar seu olhar para outro lugar que não fosse a face misteriosa de Robin. Principalmente quando exercia um ato digno de seus amigos grosseiros - que quando praticado por ela, aparentava ser um gesto esbelto e sutil.

Incrível como a arqueóloga detinha o dom de modificar hábitos extremamente idiotas, em momentos inolvidáveis para o mecânico.

- Arigatou. - sorriu ela resvalando sutileza, depositando a garrafa vazia sobre a mesa ao seu lado. Repousou seu olhar sobre as páginas enrugadas do livro que lia atentamente.

- Robin. - o tom de voz de Franky parecia suave, para quem detém um timbre bruto. Olhou para os lado certificando-se se de fato estavam sozinhos.

O silêncio entre ambos era quebrado apenas pelos pássaros que saldavam a manhã. Franky supôs que seria o momento mais apropriado para confessar o quanto sentia-se estranho sob o olhar que imperava na face esbranquiçada daquela mulher.

- Você é bem misteriosa... - foi a única frase que ele conseguiu proferir.

Sentia-se um idiota. Sentia-se diminuto ao lado dela. Isso o deixava boquiaberto, pois nunca se sentira dessa forma ao lado de ninguém.

Emitiu um sorriso lateral meio forcado, para demonstrar que não estava desconcertado com presença dela. Já Robin, desviou sua atenção da leitura e encarou o azulado, tendo consciência da situação.

- Essa é uma forma sutil de dizer que me ama? - o semblante sabido imperava em sua face, fazendo o ciborgue enrubescer.

Momentaneamente ficou sem palavras. Jugava-se um idiota por fazer tanto rodeios com uma mulher deveras perspicaz. A única saída que enxergava no momento, era obedecê-la e confessar de uma vez as palavras entaladas em sua garganta.

- Eu...

- Franky! Robin!

Berros alarmantes desviaram a atenção do casal. Chopper se aproximava de seus nakamas, assentando-se sobre as pernas estiradas da arqueóloga. O suor percorria a face da rena. O semblante angustiante lhe era predominante, despertando sentimentos de preocupação em Nico Robin.

- Chopper, o que se passa? - preocupou-se, percorrendo com suas mãos o pelo macio da rena.

- Calor, Robin. - foi tudo que conseguir proferir com demasiado esforço. O doctor não era capaz de assimilar perfeitamente a face de seus nakamas, visto que sua visão estava embaçada devido a ligeira tontura.

- Verdade. Estamos nos aproximando de uma Ilha de calor! - concentrou-se aritmética, ciente da dificuldade do doctor em suportar rigorosas partículas das luzes solares. - Tente não se movimentar muito, doctor-san. - aconselhou, almejando que ele melhorasse rapidamente.

- Hai. - concordou, ainda deitado sobre o corpo de Robin, almejando uma brisa refrescante que provavelmente não chegaria tão cedo.

Robin pôs-se a abaná-lo lentamente utilizando seu livro. Prosseguia carenciado os pelos da rena, ponderando acerca de alguma forma de ajudá-la. De fato, compreendia que a quentura estava insuportável e se ela que era uma humana não o suportava, imagine uma rena oriunda de ambiente invernal.

- Franky, pegue um copo de água para ele! - ordenou prontamente e sequer olhou para o ciborgue. Chopper precisava dela mais que qualquer pessoa.

Franky levantou-se a contragosto, rumou a cozinha e retirou o recipiente com água da geladeira. Bateu a porta desta com toda sua forca, protestando internamente a cena presenciada há minutos atrás. Após anos de práticas frustradas, finalmente Nico Robin estava rendendo-se ao seu imenso charme e desenvoltura. Porém, repentinamente, aquele maldito guaxinim o atrapalha - _como se Franky não conseguisse fazer isso sozinho_ - roubando toda atenção daquela mulher encantadora, que anteriormente estava centrada apenas nele.

_''Oe, por que estou pegando isso?''_ o ciborgue resmungava inconformado. Afinal, estava fazendo papel de idiota, obedecendo as ordens daquela mulher, que o substituiu por aquele guaxinim escandaloso. Isso era imperdoável, em sua concepção. Ele era SUPER demais para ser trocado!

Sentia-se idiota igualmente a Zoro, quando Nami ordenava algo e ele a obedecia sob protesto.

Droga, o que Franky não fazia por Nico Robin?

Retornou ao convés, estudando a mulher cuidando de Chopper com demasiado afinco. Entregou-lhe o recipiente com água, acompanhando o cuidado e a delicadeza com que Robin inclinava o copo próxima a boca da rena, e a vagarosidade que a água era despejada.

Ela nunca fazia aquela regalias quando ele estava doente!

O que aquela rena tinha que Franky não tinha? Aos olhos do ciborgue, naquele dado momento, era um guaxinim diminuto, com patinhas tortas e que trajava um chapéu extremamente fora de moda que não tinha nada de super. SUPER era seu visual despojado e elegante, seus bíceps meticulosamente trabalhados, seu cabelo estilo Elvis Preasley cujo despertava paixões avassaladoras em diversas damas. Exceto em Robin, que era seu alvo principal._ ''Será que não usei gel o suficiente?''_.

_''Droga, mulher! Olhe para mim!''_

- Franky... - sussurrou Chopper utilizando de sua forca praticamente escassa. Seus olhos pediam ajuda e sua fisionomia doentia, era o suficiente para demonstrar que os esforços de Robin não estavam surtindo os efeitos esperados.

Bastou seu nome ser proferido pela voz suave e dócil da rena, para o coração do ciborgue derreter-se. No seu íntimo, estava ciente de seu comportamento infantil de criança birrenta atingida pelo mal do ciúmes. Ciúmes de um nakama inocente que precisava de seu auxílio.

_''Que idiota eu sou!''_ lamentava-se, controlando uma vontade imensurável de render-se aos prantos gerados pela dor de Chopper e pelo seu lado ciborgue insensível.

Não teve solução. Lágrimas saltaram de seus olhos, e seu semblante orgulhoso fora prontamente substituído por arrependimento e murmúrios exacerbados.

- Franky, o que houve? - perguntou Robin, analisando criteriosamente o motivo daquele pranto barulhento e repentino.

- Franky... o que... aconteceu? - indagou Chopper ofegante, sentando-se sobre as pernas de Robin.

- EU TE AMO, SEU GUAXINIM MALDITO! - exclamou estridentemente, deixando a arqueóloga e o doutor atordoados perante o_ ''ataque''_ repentino.

Chopper depositou sua patinha pequena sobre o braco bruto do ciborgue. Sorriu, ainda com dificuldades, a fim de confortar o nakama.

- Após todos esses anos... VOCÊ AINDA NÃO PERCEBEU QUE SOU UMA RENA? - reuniu toda sua forca para enfatizar a frase que sempre proclamara, e que o mecânico nunca dera ouvidos.

Franky apenas sentiu uma imensa vontade de abracar fortemente aquele guaxinim vestido de rena e nunca mais soltá-lo. Mas antes disso, deveria amenizar a dor diante aquele calor que o consumia. Desta forma, ativou um dos comandos de seu SUPER corpo, fazendo um pequeno bracinho originar em sua gigantesca mão. Esse método era utilizado geralmente em suas refeições, ou quando exercia tarefas que exigiam sutileza e cautela. Sua pequena mão presa ao braco secundário, girava rapidamente equiparadamente a uma hélice, emitindo uma ventania agradável na direção de Chopper e Robin. A brisa aos poucos secava o suor impregnado no corpo do primeiro, diminuindo a quentura estonteante que o adornava. Sua fisionomia doentia era modificada lentamente para um aspecto de alívio e conforto devido ao ambiente no qual estava localizado: esparramado confortavelmente sobre pernas de Robin, sob os cuidados de Franky e sendo privilégiado pelo nascer do sol rodeado por gaivotas.

Chopper não poderia estar melhor por receber cuidados necessários por seus nakamas favoritos.

- Franky, Robin... obrigada. - agradeceu a rena gentilmente, relaxada, ainda sendo coberta pela brisa que saía das mãos de Franky.

- Não nos agradeça, doctor-san.

- Oe, Nico Robin tem razão! Estamos aqui para isso mesmo... ajudar o nosso querido guaxinim da tripulação!

A arqueóloga sorriu devido a pose peculiar e costumeira exercida pelo mecânico, e pela exaltação momentânea de Chopper.

- Robin - começou Chopper com o tom de voz pedinte e infantil. - quando eu melhorar completamente, podemos brincar um pouco com o Usopp! Ele disse que está fazendo bolinhas de algodão doce! - os olhinhos da rena cintilavam como estrelas. Com a empolgação dominante em seu íntimo, ele sentou-se sobre as pernas da arqueóloga, ainda recebendo o vento de Franky e desatento ao olhar desapontado que agora imperava na fisionomia do ciborgue.

Decerto, o pedido da rena era irresistível. Afinal, agradava a Robin passar seu tempo com Chopper. Não conseguia negar absolutamente nada, diante aquele pedido singelo e olhar infantil.

- Gomenasai, Chopper-san. Mas... eu tenho que cuidar de mais alguém por hoje. - lançou aquele olhar carregado de lascívia para o ciborgue desapontado, que ao ouvir aquela proposta quase saltitou em cima da cadeira.

Era árduo para Franky acreditar que aquela mulher, proferiu palavras tão carregadas de desejo em sua direção. Era evidente que ela estava fazendo-se de difícil esse tempo todo, a fim de não assumir que estava completamente apaixonada por aquele corpo tão sexy e SUPER que apenas ele detém. Que mulher não se renderia aos seus encantos?

Quase ficou fora de si quando Robin posou suas mãos delicadas sobre as suas, ignorando Chopper completamente. A rena ficara atordoada, pois sua inocência não permitia que compreendesse a situação presenciada. Apenas passou a contemplar a face enrubescida do mecânico, o que era engraçado, para alguém tão robusto, ficar desconcertado apenas pelo toque de uma mulher graciosa.

Enquanto apertava as mãos da arqueóloga, sentia seu próprio coração pulsar freneticamente. Não se cansava de admirá-la. Ela detinha a beleza semelhante a dos anjos, o mistério em seu olhar nutria seus sentidos, a coragem de uma guerreira imperava em seu íntimo, a inteligência exorbitante nunca vista por ele, lhe compunha. Embora tenha vivido momentos de crueldade por intermédio da maldade humana, Robin dava a volta por cima a cada dia que passava, exalando aquele sorriso que fazia as pernas do mecânico tremelicarem. Mesmo com seu passado traumatizante e a vida custosa, ela conseguia colocar seus nakamas em primeiro lugar.

Definitivamente Nico Robin era uma SUPER mulher.

Ele não via a hora de desvendar todos seus poderes.

* * *

**Notas**: Quem gostou poderia me fazer feliz deixando um review! Acho que eu mereço, vai!

Beijos *-*


End file.
